A deserted love
by Da Red Fox
Summary: Tsunade is signed on a mission but she has more important stuff to do so she sends Sakura where she has to take care of the Kazekage in the hospital being the only good and trusted medic nin avaible. GaaSaku, NejiTen, ShikaTema InoDei or InoXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya! This is my second fanfic story so enjoy!**** (In my story they are 16, Neji, Tenten and Kankuro are 17 and Temari 19)**

'**Inner Sakura or inner demon'**

'_T__houghts'_

"Talking"

**The mission**

Sakura was walking home from Hinatas place with her best friends Ino and Tenten. It was around dinner time and Hinata was going on a date.

"-an!"

Sakura stopped and looked around.

"What is it?" Tenten asked.

"I swear I thought I heard someone call my name" Sakura said.

"SAAA-KUUU-RAAAA – CHAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNN!!!"

'_Oh boy, Naruto is coming… but where is he?'_ Sakura looked around again only to see TINY little Naruto running to her waving his right arm like crazy.

'**Ok, just for HOW long are you, or we, going to wait for him? I mean he's like a half mile away! I mean shouldn't we just ru?'**

'_I was thinking about it but he has some kind of paper in his hand'_

'**So?'**

'_Ugh! Just shut up! It could be something important!' _

'**Yeah, yeah, have it your way…'**

"aaa-"

"Sakura?"

"Huh? Yeah, what?"

"You were spacing" Ino said.

"Oh, yeah, thanks Ino"

Surprisingly Naruto had almost caught up with them and had stopped screaming. He came panting to Sakuras side telling her to go to Tsunade´s office so she said goodbye to her friends and went along with Naruto.

**At the office**

"Naruto, you can go now" Tsunade ordered him.

He walked out of the door, leaving the girls alone so they could talk. Sakura watched as he walked out of the door giving them peace. Finally.

Tsunade turned to Sakura, "Well, I want you to go on a mission for me, and I warn you it's a high-ranked mission. You are going to have to go and work undercover at the hospital in Suna and protect the Kazekage. At the day you will work in the hospital and cure the Kazekage, because you are the only one trusted to do that besides me and I don't really have time. This mission was actually signed for me so it's somewhere between an A- and S- ranked mission."

'_You've got to be kidding me! I mean an A- Ranked mission is the hardest mission I've done, and I barely survived that!'_

'**Relax, you can do It! You have me!'**

'_You ARE me, you idiot!'_

"So go get ready!"

"Huh? When did you say I was going?"

"You mean you didn't hear a word I said…?" Tsunade said in a threatening tone.

"Well I think I just missed the part about me going somewhere and where I was going."

"First of all, you will go to the Kazekage's office to meet his siblings that took control over things while he is at the hospital. They will tell you everything you need to know."

"Okay, but _when _will I leave?"

"You will be leaving this evening… but I warn you, look out ´cause the Sound-ninjas might attack you."

"Oh…my…GOD! So soon? I NEED TO PACK!!!"

"…"

"Bye!"

Then she disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Ok, I was going to say "meet you at the gates" ...but I guess she didn't have time to hear it" Tsunade muttered.

**A****/N: Hiya! That was the first dhapter ppl! Plz reviw that would be really appreciated! And also should the story´s name be ****"A deserted love", "One pink flower in the desert" or "Cherry blossom and sand" Ok! You review what of it should be the name and just tell me if the story sucks then I'll re-write it. See ya in the next chappie! (Hopefully) just joking. By the way the more reviews I get the faster I'll update! **


	2. Off to Suna

**Hiya! Well I´m back! I´mwerry greatful for all of you who reviewed! Good you enjoy my story everyone! This is my seccond story so you gan check my other story out if you like KH but anyway on with the chappie!**

**Off to Suna**

"Got to pack!, got to pack!, got to pack!, got to pack!, got to pack!…" Sakura mumbled to herself.

_/Knock knock/_

'_Oh, not now I have to pack!'_

"Comming"

"Hi Sakura-Chan!!!" Naruto said/screamed.

"What do you want?" A grumpy Sakura asked while giving him a very evil eye.

Naruto backed a few steppes away of the very annoyed Sakura. "We- well gra- gra- Granny-Tsunade se- sen – sent me" He finished stuttering.

Sakura was now regretting to scare Naruto that much _'I mean how the heck was he supposed to know that I was in a bad mood?' _Her anger was fading pretty fast away being more supporting for Naruto.

"She or some guide (I have no idea by the way) Is going to be at the gates waiting for you."

"Ok, hey-Naruto-I-have-to-get-packing-again" Sakura said all at once and slammed the door behind her. _(A/N__ I just made these ' - ' so it would be easier to read)_.

Naruto cursed to himself and went to get some ramen.

**Hiya! Well this is sort of a filler… if I wouldn't have cut this chappie down a bit I would be forever writing it! I'm SO sorry for not updating sooner!!! I just don't know what happened! Except teachers hate me! I mean I sit for hours just doing homework! A.K.A 4 – 5 hours! But hope ya like it! By the way… vote for a story-name (See it in the 1 chappie… not in the mood to write 'em) **


	3. Off to Suna part 2

**Hiya! I´m back!**** Sorry about the slow update... my beta was lazy... I finished the chappie 2 weeks ago! Well all those reviwes made me really happy!!! ****You have no idea how happy I was! I just felt writing for all ya people! I mean 4 reviews on 2 days! That's probably a record! But I'll stop babbling about how awesome you all are now and get on with the story!**

**Off to Suna part 2**

Sakura walked off to the gates. She was a little late but that didn't really matter.

'_I mean I only got about an hour or two to get ready…does Tsunade think that I'm super- woman?'_

"Ah, Sakura, there you are… well I see you're finally here… Tsunade had to leave cause of some problems at the office… but because you're finally here I can send you back home since you came so late. Oh, and I almost forgot, here's a letter I want you to read and another one I want you to give the kazekage and you are not allowed to read under any circumstances." She informed her while handing her the 2 letters.

Sakura nodded and took the letters from her.

The guide didn't look anything special just a normal young woman with amber middle long hair. She barely had any curves and a small waist.

Then the guide disappeared in a poof of smoke.

'_Come to think of it she barely had any chakra, I mean sure her chakra was full but she's kinda weak'_

'**Yup, I noticed…'**

'_Do I always have to remind you that YOU are ME!'_

'**Yeah, yeah, whatever.' **Her inner stated and went to the back off her mind.

Sakura came back to her apartment around midnight. It was really dark and cold outside. She went in her bathroom and brushed her teeth's and hair. She walked into her bedroom and undressed her self into her pajamas and slid under the comfy covers. The next few days would be bad… or more like hell but she didn't know that yet.

She woke up pretty early in the morning. _'Just as usual…'_

'…'

'_What?'_

'**It's just that you're weird always waking up at the same time…'**

Choosing to ignore her she walked in the bathroom and got herself ready to go.

About an hour later she was good to go. Her hair was up in a high ponytail and she was wearing clothes from the last time she was in Suna; a purple robe with golden designs on it. She suddenly remembered that she had got a letter from Tsunade that she was supposed to read. It said:

_Dear Sakura,_

_I want to apologize that I had to leave and all but you __**HAVE**__ to be well prepared for this mission. You will probably get attacked by sound ninjas or some other criminal people. I just figured out that the Akatsuki might be after Gaara so this is an S-rank mission. I will have people meeting you at the gates at 9'O clock. You will know who they are when you see them._

_p.s. may the force be with you!_

Sakura stared at the letter for a moment. _'I knew I shouldn't have allowed her to see Star Wars…'_

'**Even I agree with you there…'**

Sakura walked to the gates all set. When she arrived she saw Temari and Shikamaru, who was half asleep. Temari was trying her hardest to keep him awake, shaking him like a crazy person.

They didn't see her until she stood right in front of them.

"Oh, hey Sakura, long time no see."

"Should we get going?" Sakura asked them.

"Sure… if you make her stop shaking me…" Shikamaru informed her.

Temari (that had long ago stopped knowing that she was still shaking him) stopped when she heard that and yelled at him something about him being way too lazy and on and on…

They walked out of the gates and started the tree jumping.

**YAY! Another chappie! Thanks for all the reviews! At the moment there's one vote for InoDei and two for the title 'A deserted love', and yes Shukaku will be in it. Thanks to all of my reviewers **

**Super-rat,**

**Itasaku29,**

**Mwth06,**

**Alana124pyro,**

**Sakura LOVE shadow,**

**Cheerios freak,**

**Vampgirl725,**

**Dreamergirl92813 and**

**NekoHanyouHerInuHanyouHim4ever**


End file.
